To Be Yours
by laurabeautiful
Summary: Children angles are unique. They are the most pure hearted and have the utmost of innocence. Which is why they do not cause any harm. They age until they reach the age of sixteen years and continue to stay at that age for many centuries
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR INUYASHA, OR ANY TWILIGHT REFERENCE.**

The night sky of demon world was filled with many stars that night. Yusuke couldn't help but stare out into the night. Back in human world the sky never had as

many stars as demon world ever had. It's been two years since he was in human world, now he's sixteen and still experiencing his life as a demon. Yusuke

sighed as he continued to look at he dark sky. Then he noticed one particular star. It shined differently from the rest of them, like the star wanted to move out

of the sky.

Yusuke narrowed his eyes to get a better look. Then at that moment the star shot through the sky like a meteor.

"What?" Yusuke said to himself alarmingly as he watched the star shoot through the sky with wide eyes and felt the ground beneath him shake as the star

landed.

Yusuke followed toward where the star fell. As fast as he could, he ran through the forest. He then stopped in his tracks before him. Where there was a

meadow, now was a giant hole in the ground where the star landed. The hole had smoke all around it, like it was a volcano. The sound of a little child crying

caught his attention, Yusuke then slowly walked toward the hole and gasped out of shock at what he saw inside.

A small little girl crying.

Yusuke immediately jumped inside the hole toward the crying little girl.

"Hey there, its alrig-" Yusuke in that moment was lost for words, as soon as he stared into the little girls royal blue eyes he was speechless and dropped to his

knees.

At that moment Yusuke Suddenly felt a push. Everything inside Yusuke came undone as he stared down at the little was not left drifting. A new string held

yusuke where he was. The gravity of the earth no longer tied him to the place where he stood. It was the little girl that stood before him. Yusuke's heart broke

at the sight of the little girl crying.

Yusuke got closer to her, trying to comfort her. "Your gonna be okay, it's okay" he said reassuringly as he wiped some of her tears from her small pale face. The

little girl looked no older then four years old, she had on a white oversized T-shirt dress.

"I- i fell" the little girl said with sniffles from crying so much.

"Oh, you fell? From where?" Yusuke asked in a childish voice, as he tilted his head to the side.

The little girl sniffled and brought her small dimpled hand on Yusuke's face.

In that moment he saw images flash through his mind play when she placed her small hand on his cheek. He saw the shooting star that fell from the night sky,

and then Yusuke realized that she was the one that fell from the sky. She was that fallen star. But A fallen angel from heaven.

The little girl took her hand back, and looked at the ground. Yusuke gasped out of shock, from the images she showed him.

"You lost your way from heaven" Yusuke said teasingly making the little girl smile.

"What's your name?" Yusuke asked.

Kagome moved some hair out of her face "Kagome" she replied cutely.

"We'll Kagome, my names Yusuke" Yusuke said as he picked up Kagome from the ground.

Kagome smiled showing her dimples that she had, at Yusuke making him smile as well.

"Yushke!" Kagome said cheerfully as he laughed how she didn't know how to properly say his name and held Kagome as he walked out of the hole. All Kagome

did was smile at him and it about did him in. She was a joy to his heart.

Yusuke walked out of the forest with Kagome in his arms. As they walked,Yusuke made her laugh the whole way, her laugh was like the sweetest sound of

bells.

As soon as Yusuke was out of the forest, he was met with Hokoshin, and the others who also followed the star that had fallen.

As soon as Hokushin and the others saw Yusuke with Kagome they all became hostile with fear and took a stance being prepared to fight.

Yusuke then tightened his grip on Kagome in protection.

"Yusuke! Let her go!" Hokushin demanded.

"You don't know what your saying" Yusuke said in pure anger and his demon eyes coming out, he had the urge to kill whoever tried to take Kagome away from

him.

" You don't understand, She is dangerous Yusuke" Toho said as he stared at Kagome with fear.

"Wait" Hokushin said as he stoped Toho and the others from attacking.

Hokushin saw the way Yusuke saw the young child. With such adoration and protection. He then knew what Happened, and couldn't do anything about the

child.

"It's our most respected law..he imprinted on her" Hokushin announced toward the others realizing that no harm can come to the child.

She was Yusuke's soul mate. And he knew that death would come to him if he even laid a scratch on the child. Imprinting was stronger then they all were.


	2. Chapter 2

2To be yours ch2  
Imprinting was when a demon found its other half,a bound to each other and there would never be another for either one of them. To feel complete and fills

the void the demon never even realize was there.

And that what was what Yusuke experienced with Kagome when he first saw her.

Yusuke was made to love, protect, and provide anything for Kagome. He was hers to protect, and be anything he needed her to be.

Yusuke and Kagome were inside his home in demon world with Hokushin and the others. Kagome was fast asleep on Yusuke's bed, Yusuke spent about fifteen

minutes staring at Kagome as she slept peacefully while sucking her thumb cutely.

Hokushin then spoke about Kagome's kind, and what she was.

"kagome is an fallen angle. Fallen angles are considers dangerous. Many years ago, a fallen angel came to demon world almost destroying all of the demon and the human race, and the

only reason it didn't destroy our worlds were because that God himself took them back. Ever since then, fallen angels are considers death incarnated and even

the strongest of demons are frightened of there lives if they ever encountered a fallen angel." Hokushin said.

"You've seen Kagome, shes just a little girl. You can't possibly imagine her harming anyone?" Yusuke said

"We are aware of that but others will not be so understanding. You imprinting on Kagome might help if anyone finds out about her appearance here in demon

world" Hokushin said.

"She'll be fine, we just maybe need a few witnesses to help us if anything does happen. To see that she is harmless." Yusuke responded.

Hokushin and the others agreed to what Yusuke informed them.

Yusuke prayed that no one else does know about Kagome. He would keep her safe and he would make sure of it. This was his soul mate. He had only just

found her, he loved her, he treasured her, and he would do anything to protect his little Kagome.

Yusuke checked up on Kagome in his room. She was still sleeping like the angel she was. Kagome was so tiny laying on his large bed, he wanted to scoop her

in his arms.

"I won't let anyone hurt you" Yusuke said softly as he ran his fingers through her long black hair.

Yusuke then knelt down and kissed the top of her head. He smiled as he walked out of his bedroom toward the living room to sleep.

* * *

Kurama has received a letter from Yusuke from demon world. He told Kurama that he need help and to be understanding. The letter said that Yusuke was

going to visit human world in a couple of days, that Kurama and Hiei to meet him in the portal.

And today was that day.

Kurama and Hiei waited anticipated for Yusuke's arival. Then Hokushin and The rest of Yusuke's right hand men came walking toward Kurama and Hiei

"Hello Kurama" Hokushin greeted.

"Hokushin, where is Yusuke?" Kurama asked looking behind Hokushin for Yusuke.

"He is here. But please, we ask you to keep an open mind" Hokushin asked as he looked at Kurama and Hiei.

"Of course" Kurama replied.

Then Hokushin turned back and motioned for someone to come forward. Yusuke then walked toward Kurama and Hiei while carrying Kagome in his arms as he

walked toward them.

As soon as Kurama and Hiei saw Yusuke, they both gasped in fear.

"You get that thing away from here" Hiei said as he had his hand on his sword, about ready to attack.

Kurama stood back with his eyes wide in fear.

"Yusuke, what is the meaning of this?" Kurama said staring at Kagome with wide shocked eyes.

"Please, don't be frightened. She won't hurt anyone." Yusuke stated toward them.

"How do we know that for sure" Hiei said with a bit of fear in his voice.

"She can show you, if you let her." Yusuke said as he slowly walked toward them.

Kagome then reached out her small hand toward Kurama, but he flinched in fear.

"This is how she communicates" Yusuke reassured.

Kagome then placed her hand on Kurama's face. She then showed him when she fell in demon world, meeting Yusuke for the first time.

"It's true.. She means no harm to us." Kurama said looking down at Hiei.

Yusuke smiled at his response. And In matter of minutes she had Kurama wrapped around her finger.


	3. Chapter 3

Yusuke was relived. Proving that his Kagome was not to be threatening.

Kagome met the others, and Botan thought that she was adorable. It seemed as if Kagome had a spell on all of them.

Yusuke then saw the sadness in Keikos eyes, but when she saw Kagome she realized that she couldn't possibly be angry at Kagome. And Yusuke was grateful

for that.

Kagome was never on the ground, since she was always picked up by someone and always being held.

Since Yusuke was going to be staying in human world for a while, he went to see his mother. He needed her help to take care of Kagome. He explained to her

mother that he cared for Kagome and that he couldn't be away from her, but didn't tell her about demon world. His mother understood, his situation and

practically melted into mush when she saw Kagome. His mother saw how happy Kagome made Yusuke. His mother even thought of Kagome as her daughter.

She even went out and bought Kagome new clothes. She would always take pictures of Kagome and Yusuke together.

Yusuke was amazed at how easy it was to love Kagome.

But now there was a new problem.

Kagome was growing too fast. Each day she would keep growing older and it scared Yusuke and they all feared how much longer they would have with her.

Kurama would measure Kagome each day. Kagome now looked like she was ten years old.

It seemed that time was not on there side. But it made every moment with Kagome that more precious.

Kagome was outside in his mothers backyard playing with Puu.

"The demon ruler, Enki would know more about Kagome's kind since he's been educated on the demon race." Kurama said.

"So are you saying we should go back to demon world then?" Yusuke said as he watched Kagome play.

"It would be for the best" Kurama replied.

Kagome then ran toward Yusuke with her arms open.

"There she is!" Yusuke said as she lifted her up and held her.

It had been a mere month since he first laid eyes on Kagome. He felt like she had known him all her life, like he had always been there with her.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR YU YU HAKUSHO OR TWILIGHT REFERENCE **

They were now in demon world and Yusuke felt everyone's heart beating out of fear. Knowing that they would all be faced with consequences. They were

moments away from meeting with Enki, and hoping that nothing bad would come out of it.

"Alright, it would be best if i spoke to him first." Kurama informed.

Yusuke nodded his head in understanding and they walked into his office.

Yusuke and Hiei stayed at the door while Kurama spoke to Enki. After what seemed like an eternity, Kurama looked back at Yusuke signaling for him to come

forward.

"Alright, time to meet some new people" Yusuke said as he put Kagome down.

"What if Enki doesn't like me?.." Kagome asked warily.

"Of course, he'll love you. He just hasn't met anyone like you before" Yusuke said as he playfully poked Kagome's nose making Kagome smile.

Yusuke then held Kagome's hand as they walked toward Enki and Kurama. Hiei followed behind them just for precaution.

"This is Kagome." Yusuke said as he looked at Enki for any signs that he might want to Kagome. But as soon as he looked at Kagome, he was put under her

spell just like everyone else had.

Enki the looked down at Kagome smiling and he knelt down to her level.

"Hello Enki" Kagome said as she placed her hand on his face and showed him how she landed in demon world.

"Amazing!" Enki exclaimed looking up at Yusuke. He smiled at Enki's reaction.

"Your a special little one aren't you" Enki said to Kagome.

Kagome giggled and clapped her hands together cutely.

Enki and Yusuke laughed at her reaction. Kagome then ran into his arms and Enki picked her off the ground laughing.

"We were hoping you can tell us more about her kind" Kurama said.

"Of course" Enki said as he gave Kagome to Yusuke to hold.

Enki then took out a book and began to read aloud. "I do recall that angels stop aging once they are in heaven. But a fallen angel is a different...it says that if

an angel is no longer in heaven, then it will age from where the angel life has ended."

Yusuke then held Kagome tighter, he was on the verge of tears, he couldn't be able to Handel how her previous death was.

Enki continued to read aloud "Children angles are unique. They are the most pure hearted and have the upmost of innocence. Which is why they do not cause

any harm. They age until they reach the age of sixteen years and continue to stay at that age for many centuries"

Yusuke couldn't stop the smile of happiness that overcame him. He kissed Kagome on her cheek, happy that she was going to be with him for many more years

to come. To always be there to protect and love her.

Kagome's life was tied to Yusuke's and she will live as long as He does, just as He will live as long as Kagome's

Yusuke then took Kagome's hand and placed it on his face, and saw the images in his mind.

"Yea, were going to be together now" Yusuke said as he hugged Kagome tightly as a tear fell.

He couldn't imagine his life without Kagome.


	5. Chapter 5

When Yusuke realized He could lose Kagome at any moment, He decided that He wouldn't waste any time He had with Kagome . And seeing as how Yusuke

love being close to her, touching her,Yusuke feel it was a major waste when She wasn't next to him.

Kagome's aging had slowed, much to Yusuke's relive. She now looked like she was a small twelve year old and she wouldn't reach the age of sixteen in a

about a year. She had grown, and her childish features had grown out but Kagome still looked like a little doll. Yusuke was amazed at how she has grown to

where she is now. But Yusuke wouldn't age either as well since there lives were connected together, he would stay at his same age for many years to come

just like Kagome will have.

Kagome still lived with Atsurina;Yusuke's mother, with Yusuke as her mother cared for Kagome. And Kagome didn't go to school since they were still unstable

about Kagome's growth rate was still yet to be determined. So he stayed home sometimes and on some days Yusuke didn't go to school since he couldn't

handle being away from her, so he stayed home with Kagome and spent time with her. soul mates cannot usually go long periods without being near one

another without feeling discomfort from the separation.

During Kagome's stay in human world she experienced many new things. Her favorite food was spaghetti and she would always get some on her face, making

Yusuke and his mother laugh.

Yusuke's mother, Atsurina made a picture of book of Kagome since she would always be growing and she didn't want to miss anything as she continued to

grow.

Kagome's hair has gotten longer but Atsurina didn't have the heart to cut Kagome's beautiful hair. The picture book would also consist of pictures of Kagome

and Yusuke and even Kagome taking a bath laughing. Yusuke would always smile whenever he went through the picture book, especially of he pictures with

Kagome and him together.

Yusuke still picked up Kagome whenever she ran toward him. Kagome's feelings for Yusuke were changing into intimate feelings meaning that Kagome's

feelings were changing into a more romantic feelings for Yusuke. Whenever he would kiss Kagome on her cheek she would respond back by kissing him back.

Of course he never did anything else but that, he didn't want to rush her into anything.

Yusuke then couldn't help but think how she'll look and how shell be like she turns sixteen. He smiled at that thought. Botan and his mother would always gush

at how beautiful she was. They would act as if Kagome was an actual doll and would dress her up, much to Kagome's pleasure. And she continued to grow

more beautiful as she was now twelve and she would continue to be more beautiful.

Atsurina would tease Yusuke that he would have some competition for Kagome when she got older. Yusuke hoped it didn't come to that in the near future.

He would watch Kagome play with the flowers in the backyard, her skin glowing like black lit alabaster. She was so beautiful. He stared back and shuddered at

the thought of losing her It almost killed him when he thought that she didn't want him.

"Love you yu yu" Kagome happily said from the backyard as he looked at her like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

"Love you more Kagsy" Yusuke said not realizing that he truly felt something more then love for Kagome.

But he couldn't help but be curious about Kagome's short past life.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome was asleep in her bed, and as soon as Yusuke touched her hand, the images flashed through his mind.

It was the year of the early 1920's and Kagome just turned four and was living. She was dressed in a black pea coat with a black dress underneath as she was

out in the town with her parents being carried by her father. Her parents laughing as she played with the little stuffed bear they have gotten for her. Kagome

was there only child, and the love of both of there life's. But then her parents did something they should have never done.

They put Kagome down on the ground.

Kagome held her fathers hand as her parents were talking and being distracted by something. Kagome's attention was caught by the pile of many balloons

that weren't too far from her. She then let go of her fathers hand without him or Kagomes mother even noticing and quickly walked over by herself toward the

many colorful balloons that caught her attention.

Then at that moment everything seemed to be moving fast. Kagome then was picked up and taken by a stranger.

"Mommy, dada!" Kagome yelled but as soon as she yelled for her mother and father, it was too late. She was out of her parents reach. And her parents

wouldn't know it yet, but she would forever be out of there reach and lives.

Kagome then was put inside in the back of a truck.

All she could was cry.

The truck stopped and the door of the back of the truck opened. Kagome was then carried out and taken to a beaten up, old small cabin. Once Kagome was in,

there were other little girls close to her age in the cabin that Kagome was put in.

Then a man who was in his late thirties came in yelling for all the little girls to be quite. Kagome didn't understand what the man was saying. She was too

afraid to do anything.

"I want my mommy" one of the little girls cried.

"Shut your damn mouth!" the man yelled and took a drink of his alcohol that he had in his pocket of his pants.

The little girl then held on to Kagome in fear as the man continued to yell at them. Then the man grabbed an axe and the little girls screamed loudly, looking at

the axe in pure fear.

He held up the axe toward the group of little girls as he yelled at them. Kagome and the younger girls stepped back crying, only making the man angrier.

The man then grabbed Kagome by her arm and dragged her to the other side of the room they were in. The other little girls tried to pull Kagome back with

them, but the man was too strong. The man then yelled at Kagome, while Kagome shook her head and screamed while her tears kept falling as the man help

up the axe toward Kagome.

Then her screaming stopped.

The man had killed her with the axe, Decapitating Kagome.

Yusuke then finally knew.

Yusuke stepped back as he fell to his knees with tears in in his eyes as he saw Kagome's past life run through his mind. Kagome was asleep as Yusuke saw

everything with Kagome's power that she had.

Then Yusuke couldn't see any more of the visions he saw from Kagome.

Yusuke tried not to wake Kagome up with his distress. Yusuke couldn't even get up from the ground since he was crying so much.

He then stormed out of her room to his bathroom. He put his head in his hands as he continued to cry. He then yelled as he punched a hole trough the wall,

beyond angry and he he felt his demon energy running through his shaking body.

He had failed to protect her, his Kagome. She'd needed him and he had not been there. Yusuke wanted blood, the blood of the one who dared to hurt his

Kagome.

He looked at himself in the mirror and took deep breaths. He needed to calm down. He needed to realize that Kagome was here, and that she wasn't hurt

now.

That Yusuke should always be there to protect Kagome.


	7. Chapter 7

Yusukes mother,Atsurina was putting girl clothes inside a box.

"What are you doing?'" Yusuke asked as her mother was folding a little pink dress.

"These are Kagome's clothes from when she was younger" Atsurina said as she held out a dress for Yusuke to see.

Yusuke smiled as he took the dress from her mother. He looked at the dress, couldn't believing its been almost been a year since Kagome was a four year old.

"Amazing how shes grown right?" Atsurina asked

Yusuke nodded "yea,she is" he said as he gave back the dress.

He then saw the Kagome's picture book that his mother made. Yusuke opened the pink picture book and looked at the first page, which was Kagome when she

was only four, wearing his oversized button up shirt to bed. Then a picture where Yusuke and Kagome were outside and he was holding Kagome as he was

smiling at her. Another where Kagome and Yusuke were taking a nap together on his bed, while Kagome clung to him as she slept. Pictures of her first Easter,

and her first Christmas. Kagome loved Christmas, they were pictures of Yusuke and Kagome decorating the tree,Yusuke picking Kagome up so she can put the

star on top of the tree. Yusuke laughed as he saw a picture of Kagome kissing him on his cheek since they were under a mistletoe.

He remembered when Yusuke asked Kagome what she wanted for Christmas, and said that she just wanted Yusuke. But actually what Yusuke gave her was a

special bracelet. The bracelet was special since it was only given to a demons imprint.

"It's so pretty!" Kagome gushed, Yusuke remembering how happy she was when he gave it to her.

Yusuke kept looking through the picture book, that has gotten bigger over the year and continued to look through the pictures.

Now he was looking at pictures of Kagome, back a few months ago when she was a twelve year old. In the picture, She was wearing a dark purple pea coat

with black shorts over grey tights with blacks suede boots. Her cheeks were rosy since it was so cold out. There was another picture where Yusuke was

holding her hand as they were walking outside together. Then there was on where Botan was brushing Kagome's long black hair as Kagome was sitting on a

chair as Botan brushed her hair.

Yusuke smiled as he thought how time flew. Kagome changed so much over the year.

Now Yusuke changed to the next page, to the the most recent pictures of Kagome now. She was now aged sixteen for about a few weeks, and she wasn't

going to age anymore. Her hair was up to her lower waist, she grew up to be about under Yusuke's shoulders, and her body resembled to a goddess, she still

had a tiny body but she still had curves.

Yusuke was now looking at a picture of Kagome, she was wearing a black scoop neck t-shirt dress that went up above her knees and in the picture she was

holding a sign that she made that said "I heart yu yu" on the sign. Yusuke smiled at how beautiful she looked.

Yusuke always knew that she was going to turn out gorgeous but, gorgeous was an understatement. Her mother and father would be so proud of there

daughter. Kagome was amazing and he's looking at her pictures and shes so beautiful, and she deserved his unwavering love and devotion. And Kagome

would get nothing less from him.

"Yusuke" Kagome said as she walked up to Yusuke.

Kagome saw that Yusuke was looking through her picture book that Atsurina made. Kagome smiled at she saw the picture Yusuke was looking at.

Yusuke knew that Kagome never reached the age of sixteen until now. He stared at Kagome and shuddered at the thought of losing Her.

Yusuke then kissed her head, He felt a shudder go through her as he touched her. Kagome closed her eyes as Yusuke brought his forehead against hers. All he

really wanted to do in that moment was wrap her in his arms and hold her, take in her scent, mark her as his mate.

Kagome placed her hand on his cheek and showed him what she was thinking.

Yusuke opened his eyes widely and smiled "I love you too, my love. I want you to be all mine, with no way for anyone to challenge me." He said as he put his

arms around Kagome.

Yusuke looked into her eyes and could see the sincerity there, no condemnation or anger, and he was so thankful. She was truly amazing, and she was his.

Thank the moon that she wanted him because he would have hated to have to spend the rest of their lives pining after her.


	8. Chapter 8

8Mates were bound to each other; there would never be another for either one of them. To Yusuke's knowledge there had never been one who had rejected

their mate. It would be a devastating action for bot and neither would ever be whole again. Since Yusuke didn't really know Kagome's birthday, he wanted to

surprise her by celebrating her stop growing. He decorated the living room with steamers, and a lot of pink balloons since pink was Kagome's favorite color.

Kagome was out with her mother while Yusuke, Botan, and Kurama all helped decorate the living room.

"Everything seems to be ready" Kurama said as he stood next to Yusuke.

"Yea, its perfect. She's gonna love it" Yusuke said as he looked around the decorated living room.

Yusuke then saw Botan was organizing the present on the table.

"Botan, did you buy the whole store?" Yusuke said as he looked at the many gifts for Kagome that were on the table.

"I didn't even get to even get half of the things i wanted to get for Kagome" Botan said making Yusuke smiled.

The table consisted of colorful gifts from not only Botan but from Kurama and some of Yusuke's friends from demon world gave Kagome gifts from Jin, Touya,

Rinku and Suzuka all wished her a happy birthday. Yusuke had gotten her an old diamond tiara that he had gotten from demon world. Yusuke had found it long

ago from one of his missions the he was assigned to. He thought that it was perfect for Kagome since he thought that she as his princess. Kurama saw

Atsurina's car pull up in the drive way. "She's here" he said. Everyone then rushed behind the door before Kagome and Atsurina came in. They all waited a few

moments as they heard there footsteps coming closer, then the door knob shook as they opened the door.

"Surprise!" They all shouted happy birthday as Kagome entered the house.

Kagome laughed out loud and jumped up and down out of excitement. Yusuke ran up to her and picked her up of the ground and spun her around.

"Happy birthday Kagome!" Botan sang as she squeezed Kagome's face.

"Is this all for me?" Kagome asked as she looked at around the decorations.

"It sure is" Yusuke said as he put his arm around her shoulders.

Kagome clapped her hands together excitedly. Yusuke and the others sang happy birthday as they brought out her large pink birthday cake. Kagome gasped

out of excitement as they brought out her cake. Kurama lit the candles on her cake and Kagome was getting ready to make her birthday wish. Kagome smiled

and went up to Yusuke and have him a kiss on his cheek, making everyone laugh at the cute scene. She then blew out her candles as everyone cheered.

Kagome had a tight grip on Yusuke's hand as she blew her candles. Yusuke could do nothing else than provide for Kagome . When she need something, it calls

to him, he can feel it, and he was obligated to do what he could. Kagome then opened her gifts on the table. Her gifts consisted of dresses, and shoes from

Botan. Kurama gave Kagome a pink polka dot backpack, while Atsurina gave Kagome a camera. Gifts from Jin, Touya, and Rinku were letters from them telling

Kagome how excited they all were to know her, and that she was very special. Then it came to Yusuke's gift next.

"Oh my word!" Kagome yelled happily as she took out the small tiara.

"You like it?" Yusuke asked as he laughed and took the tiara and put it on Kagome's head.

"Little princess Kagome" Botan said as she hugged Kagome.

Kagome was so happy, and Yusuke was made to love, protect, and provide for her. And he hoped that she Never hesitated to tell him or ask him for what she

wanted.

Later that night, Kagome was getting ready for bed. "Did you have fun today?" Yusuke asked as he walked over to her bed.

"Of course, thank you" Kagome said as she nodded her head.

Yusuke noticed that Kagome still had the little tiara that he gave her.

"How cute" Yusuke said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I never want to take it off" Kagome said as she placed her hand on her tiara.

Yusuke then took her hand and then placed her hand on his face and showed what she was thinking. Images of Kagome and him together. Then they were

wrapped in each other's arms, laughing, kissing, touching, loving. Yusuke smiled, his eyes glistening. He then gently grabbed her face and slowly got closer to

her face, he then couldn't stop what he was doing and kissed his Kagome.

"I am only yours, my Love, I'm yours from my first breath and will be until my last" Yusuke whispered to Kagome.


	9. Chapter 9

9 Its been a few years since after Kagome has officially stopped aging, just has Yusuke had too. Once Kagome stopped aging her life was tied to Yusuke's and

they will live as long as eternity just as a demon would. Once mates are bonded one cannot live without the other. It is the way of there species that when

one mate dies the other follows. Now Yusuke and Kagome live in demon world, and have been living there for about a few months. The first few months

Kagome and Yusuke enjoyed there time together as a couple and lived together in his house that resembled a mansion. Yusuke remembered the day were he

asked Kagome to become his mate and to come live demon world with him. And he thought that Kagome didn't want him. It would be a devastating action for

both and neither would ever be whole again. That just wasn't acceptable, he decided. He would drag her back to Demon world with him where she be

belonged, if it came to that. Kagome saw that tears had filled Yusuke's eyes but hadn't spilled over yet. It hurt her to know she was the cause of those tears.

"Do you want me?" Yusuke asked her.

"Yes," Kagome answered without hesitation.

Yusuke stepped forward, towering over her. She took an involuntary step back. "Then why do you have a problem bonding with me?"

"I don't, I love you and i was just was overwhelmed an-" Kagome was cut of as Yusuke crashed his lips against hers.

Yusuke broke the kiss and gently wrapped his arm around her. He laid his head on her chest and listened to her heartbeat, it was music to him. Now they

were, both in demon world living together and having love that most people wouldn't experience in a lifetime. Kagome may not have aged, but her beauty

grew to where it almost hurt to look at Kagome. She was incredibly attractive. She was Breathtaking, without a doubt. Kagome had some very lucky ancestry,

whoever her parents may have been. That is part of the bond, What Yusuke and Kagome were experiencing is hard for mates to be apart for very long . A

mate's soul is not complete without the other and mates need that closeness, they crave it. Yusuke felt the demon inside himself finally settle down now that

Kagome and him were together in demon world. Even though he knew that, in just a few days, she would be claimed by him in the way that all demons would

know and understand. The battle within was troubling, especially considering the object of his desires was only a few feet away in the next room. He had to

know, with all certainly, that he was hers. He then took out a small light pink box as he walked toward where Kagome was.

"Yusuke" Kagome greeted sweetly as she saw Yusuke.

"I have something for you" Yusuke said softly, gently pulling her up and turning her to face him.

He then pulled the ring out and anxious to see her reaction. Looking down from her beautiful pale face was a sapphire, just like her eyes. Tears gathered,

brimming in her eyes, as she held out the appropriate hand to accept his proposal. She was his and always be, this ring just solidified in time, what had already

been realized by fate. Yusuke then took her hand then placed her hand on his face and this time he showed her what he was thinking. At that, Yusuke couldn't

help the images that ran through his thoughts and he heard Kagome cry as she watched them in her mind. Yusuke and her in a room alone, one of his hands

cradling her head, the other resting on her waist, him leaning down and biting her neck to complete the mating bond. Kagome shook with sobs as she

continued to see his thoughts. She and Yusuke were walking through a beautiful house, hand in hand, then they were wrapped in each others arms, tangled in

bed sheets with passion in their eyes. Then Kagome was in a hospital bed, Yusuke was holding her hand, her belly was swollen with child. Next she saw

Yusuke rocking a baby to sleep as Kagome sat watching. Then they were wrapped in each other's arms, laughing, kissing, touching, loving.

"I'm sorry, Kagome . I shouldn't have let you see all that. When i saw how happy you wee , it made me think of the things I also have dreamt about having

with you." Yusuke said.

Suddenly, he was overwhelmed by a bear hug from Kagome. She pushed him down and straddle him as she showered his face in kisses and she

held him tightly. Without explaination, his love had understood the significance of the ring on at least several different levels.

Kagome opened her eyes to watch her love scoop her up and move her to her side of their bed. Deftly tucking her under the covers on his left side – the side

that she would forever be on as his mate and love.


End file.
